User talk:Yentel
Character Profile Pics Welcome to this wiki. I noticed you have been updating character profile pics. A couple of things: we like to have profile pics of the person looking at the camera vs. sideways views. We also want the profile pics to be bright enough to see. Finally, we don't need the most recent pic available - one good pic will usually last all season. So the Kitty Frey pic was a good improvement while the Bran Stark one was a bit of a problem. Anyway, keep that in mind for the rest of your edits. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:03, June 13, 2017 (UTC) IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN You've been permanently banned from the Game of Thrones Wiki for trying to circumvent your original block with a second account "Yentel". I was suspicious about this user so I contacted Wikia and asked them to run a CheckUser to determine any link between IP addresses... surprise surprise. You could have learned from your mistakes, accepted your block with grace, and returned in three months with a clean slate. Instead you have chosen this... you will never be part of this wiki again. - 10:52, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I was asked by this person to act on their behalf, as they have talked me through the wikia status (hence all the questions), this was just until he could act on his own behalf. I will not divulge the relationship between us, but we do live together and he still embarresed about WHY WE DO. I know he seemed like he overstepped but since we have a two-way computer (different passwords which I won't divulge to him), but he was desperate that this wikia would carry on without updates and could see that season 7 needed him. He also mentioned that he didn't agree with this blocking and our IP adresses are different (only marginally) and didn't do this to spite any of the admins (that's the proof) and he couldn't edited anyway, as wikia's blocks (like TVD (this may be different) run on an IP adress. The main reason for this was that he could be making the Wikia more updated, rather than get merit on it. He has only ever edited, personally, a couple on times (on Bran), but he couldn't bear being without this wikia, he raves about it. I am sorry from keeping this a secret from you, but Season 7 was so important to him and the editing priveleges I have given have given to him are due to worry for the wikia and not malice. Yentel (talk) 17:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, the old "we're not the same person, but we're friends that live together and I'm acting on their behalf" chestnut! You do realize that everyone who gets caught using a sockpuppet account comes out with this exact same story? If you know know him personally then why refer to him as "this person". :Your little "I'm terribly confused by how this wiki works, would some please explain it to me" routine was cute, but the jig is up. - 06:24, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Trailer Just a heads up - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Mlhnt0jMlg. Dear Xanderen Can you please add links to the Great War page to the War of the Five Kings and Conflict Beyond the Wall pages. Thank you. Yentel (talk) 19:56, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Banned people don't get to ask to add content to other pages, only defend their blocking.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:00, June 21, 2017 (UTC) I am not asking this for myself, just for wikia benefit, it just so that people are aware of this. Plus, I only deleted that section ("Your little "I'm terribly confused by how this wiki works, would some please explain it to me" routine was cute, but the jig is up. - 06:24, June 17, 2017 (UTC)), because it ended up in the Trailer section, somehow. But your right, and I should have just converted it back. Yentel (talk) 21:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Also, this is clearly not something that I personally ''want, it's just so the wikia can function properly. Plus, I can only defend my block on this page, shouldn't I be able to talk to you about it on your page? Yours faithfully, Yentel (talk) 21:18, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Given up the charade, have we? And no, you can't edit other people's talk-pages while blocked... that's just how blocking on Wikia works and we don't have the ability to change that. - 06:10, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Kk, but thanks for the links (ps. I knew you didn't do it for me). Yentel (talk) 06:35, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Dear The Dragon Demands :Also, Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros takes place in 304 AL not 307. Yentel (talk) 21:25, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Yentel (talk) 21:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :Just please check things over, I have found many easily-fixable problems in the last few days. Yentel (talk) 21:44, June 22, 2017 (UTC) ::This isn't healthy... you've been permanently ''banned, which means that you're not part of this wiki anymore; you need to accept this and move on. We can't have you just hanging around here everyday. - 05:55, June 23, 2017 (UTC)